clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
School
The School ''' (also known as '''Club Penguin University, or CPU for short) was a learning institution in Club Penguin. It was located near the Mine Shack. First opened after the Monsters University Takeover, the School replaced the Recycling Plant. The School was divided into two sections, one being a general classroom, and the other being a cafeteria. A hallway went through the width of the room, with adjoining lockers. Two doors, on either side of the hallway, led to other locations. The left door led to the Ice Rink/Stadium, while the right door led to the Mine Shack. Changing decoration There were three parts in the room which changed depending on the day or week. *The writing on the chalkboard changed daily, based on the day of the week. **During Halloween Parties, there was a unique set of Halloween-themed messages. *The food sign in the cafeteria, changed daily, based on the day of the week. From Monday to Sunday: fish burger, sushi, fish dogs, salad, pizza, soup, and spaghetti. *The tiled floor of the cafeteria and various decorations on the wall changed color every week. **Despite the School & Skate Party having the tile floor and some of these decorations, all of which matched the green variant, they were only green and did not change. Chalkboard Colored objects Pins Parties 2013 *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, the door that led to the Stadium was blocked off because the Stadium was a water park. Water was also leaking under the door. *During the Medieval Party 2013, the room was turned into a wizard academy. The desks in the classroom had parchments, and quills on them, there was a large bookshelf, with a cage on top, containing fairies. There was also a pedestal with potions. The cafeteria was changed into a brewing area, with many potions, a giant cauldron, and ingredients on tables. A stairway led to the Wizard Library. *During the Halloween Party 2013, the room was turned into a vampire academy, in a similar vein to the Medieval Party. The classroom was similar to the wizard academy, although the desks were replaced with coffins, and the fairy cage and potions were absent. The cafeteria became a dining hall, covered in various candies. There was also a small kitchen with strange materials and vials. There was also a portrait in the hallway labeled "1st vampire". *During the Holiday Party 2013, it became a "Santa's workshop" where toys were manufactured. The classroom became a building station, where there were tables and chairs with various toys scattered about, and a conveyor belt along the wall. The cafeteria became Santa's room, with a writing desk and piles of letters, and a loft which housed a very long list, some toys, a fireplace, and a work desk. 2014 *During the Penguin Prom, the School was divided into a graduation ceremony (classroom) and prom (cafeteria). The graduation ceremony had folding chairs, all put in front of a stage, with a podium, and free Graduation Hats. The prom area had a tiled floor, with a cake and drinks on a table, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and two chairs for prom king and prom queen. There was also a stand for taking pictures. The entire room had many purple and white colored streamers and balloons. A purple carpet stretched through the hallway. *During the School & Skate Party, the School was made to much more closely resemble a real life school. The left side of the room was a front office, with computers for staff, filing cabinets, display shelves, and a printer. The right side was a small cafeteria with tables and chairs, vending machines, and a drinking fountain. A nearby door led to the Classroom. The hallway also was turned into a T-junction, with the north way leading to the Gym. The Team Sharks logo was also located in various spots. *During the Halloween Party 2014, the School was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Merry Walrus Party, the School was decorated mostly the same as the previous year, although with minor adjustments. Also, the main colors were white and blue, like the rest of the party. 2015 *During the Descendants Party, the School was decorated like an upperclass school. It was similar to the regular design of the School, although there was a bedroom where the cafeteria would be. *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the School was decorated the same way as it was during the Medieval Party 2013, with the addition of a speaker box. *During the Halloween Party 2015, the School was decorated the same as the previous two years. *During the Holiday Party 2015, the School was decorated the same as it was at the Merry Walrus Party, but with blue colored decorations changed to red or green. Trivia *If the player threw a snowball in the classroom, it changed into a ball of paper, and if a snowball was thrown in the cafeteria, it became a slice of pizza. *After the Halloween Party 2015, the School was mistakenly changed to its design from the Descendants Party rather than its normal design. The design was reverted back to normal a week later. *If the player threw 10 snowballs at the skeleton fish's eye, you could achieve the Go Green stamp which was only obtainable in the Recycling Plant before the School replaced it. Gallery Graphical designs School.png|July 11, 2013 – March 30, 2017 Parties 2013 Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam School.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Medieval Party 2013 construction School.png|Medieval Party 2013 construction Medieval Party 2013 School.png|Medieval Party 2013 Halloween Party 2013 construction School.png|Halloween Party 2013 construction Halloween Party 2013 School.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle School.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 School.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 School.png|The Fair 2014 Penguin Prom School.png|Penguin Prom School & Skate Party School.png|School & Skate Party Halloween Party 2014 School.png|Halloween Party 2014 Merry Walrus Party School.png|Merry Walrus Party 2015 The Fair 2014 School.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival Descendants Party School.png|Descendants Party 10th Anniversary Party School.png|10th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2015 School.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2015 School.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Halloween Party 2014 School.png|Halloween Party 2016 Holiday Party 2015 School.png|Holiday Party 2016 Exteriors 2013 MedievalParty2013ConstructionSchoolExterior.png|Medieval Party 2013 construction MedievalParty2013SchoolExterior.png|Medieval Party 2013 HalloweenParty2013SchoolExterior.png|Halloween Party 2013 OperationPuffleSchoolExterior.png|Operation: Puffle School Holidays.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 TheFair2014SchoolExterior.png|The Fair 2014 PenguinPromSchoolExterior.png|Penguin Prom School&SkatePartySchoolExterior.png|School & Skate Party MerryWalrusPartySchoolExterior.png|Merry Walrus Party 2015 PiDaySchoolExterior.png|Pi Day TheFair2015SchoolExterior.png|The Fair 2015 DescendantsPartySchoolExterior.png|Descendants Party Map icons SchoolIcon.png|The School as seen on the map Names in other languages SWF *School Geographic location Category:2013 Category:Places